


Aquarius, 'Beautiful Shower After A Marathon Round of Sex' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty six hours of sex leads to a beautiful kiss in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarius, 'Beautiful Shower After A Marathon Round of Sex' Kiss

Thirty-six hours. 

Dean was still amazed. 

He, Sam and Cas had decided to have a few days of downtime in between saving people and hunting things, so they’d splurged for once on a suite of rooms in a huge luxury hotel, and had ordered room service at every meal. 

Of course, they would have had to, because as soon as Cas had spotted the huge bed he and Dean would be sharing, just down a small hallway from Sam’s own, he’d tackled the hunter to the mattress and hadn’t let him back up until now. 

Oh, it hadn’t been all sex. They’d had to break to eat and sleep, but it had been all the ways they could think of-- slow, sensual, fast and loud, (at which point Sam had left, pointedly slamming his bedroom door behind him) and they had just cuddled, sharing half-hour long kissing sessions, mapped every inch of each other’s body with their fingertips and tongues, had learned each other all over, inside and out. Cas had even released his wings once, brushing the feathers all over Dean’s body as he’d fucked him, nice and slow, until Dean had come, crying from the stimulation of Cas inside him, his feathers touching every inch of him. 

Then Dean had returned the favor, carding his hands through the inky black feathers as he’d fucked Cas hard, finding out that rough treatment plus his hands on Cas’s wings was a sure way to make him come time after time. 

But now, they had decided that they needed to get up, at least long enough to shower, before returning to the bed. 

The shower in their bathroom was huge, big enough for at least five, with stone walls and several different showerheads, some in the ceiling, others embedded in the walls. 

Dean and Cas slipped inside, each messing with the knobs and buttons inside until they had the water hot and raining down on them like a tropical rainstorm. 

Cas grinned at Dean as he pushed the hunter against the wall, and suddenly Cas’s wings were enveloping the space, making Dean gasp. The black feathers turned even more so, but seemed to sparkle under the water. When Cas shook them, it was like being struck with tiny droplets of angel dust. 

Then Cas moved closer to Dean, wrapping this, his most precious hunter, in his arms, and folding his wings around them in an impenetrable cocoon, then lowered his mouth to Dean’s, kissing him softly, pouring all the love and hope and beauty he found in Dean into the brush of their lips together. 

When Cas drew back, Dean was crying, tears running down his cheeks. Cas smiled, knowing that they were tears of joy. It was all summed up when Dean whispered out those three most precious words. 

“I love you.”

Cas felt his heart burst into a million shards of happiness as he answered. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
